Reverberation is a process under which acoustic signals generated in the past reflect off objects in the environment and are observed simultaneously with acoustic signals generated at a later point in time. It is often necessary to understand speech in reverberant environments such as train stations and stadiums, large factories, concert and lecture halls.
It is possible to enhance a speech signal such that it is more intelligible in such environments.